


Of Magical Offworlders and Cellphones

by discordiansamba



Category: Go! プリンセスプリキュア | Go! Princess Pretty Cure, スイート プリキュア♪ | Suite Precure♪, ドキドキ！プリキュア | DokiDoki! PreCure, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discordiansamba/pseuds/discordiansamba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The magical sacred item of the human world!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ellen's Cellphone

**Author's Note:**

> AN- This is my first time posting anything on A03- this is of course, crossposted from both my FF.net account as well as my writing tumblr.

Cell Phone  
Continuity: Suite, Doki Doki, and Go Princess Precure  
Summary: The magical sacred item of the human world!

"Well, Towa-chan, any luck?"

Brows furrowed in thought, the red haired princess of the Hope Kingdom stared intensely at the map in front of her, flanked on each side by a purple haired girl. Ellen and Makoto hovered next to the princess, occasionally peering at the map themselves, hoping to make some kind of sense of it.

"No, I'm afraid it's no use. I have completely no idea where we are."

In unison, the three girls released a disappointed sigh. To think that their day would turn out this way!

"If I had known it would come to this, I would have never suggested splitting up- now what are we supposed to do?" Makoto asked, tugging her hat down somewhat. The last thing she wanted was to cause a commotion in the middle of the park, on the off chance someone recognized her.

"Well, how were we supposed to know that the directions would blow away in the wind? And after Minami-san was so kind to write one for us in the first place." Ellen could only sigh again, recalling their desperate attempt to snatch back the directions before the wind took it completely away from them- an attempt which had ended in complete failure. Of all things, the directions had to land in a puddle, completely smudging them. "Are you really sure you don't know where we are, Towa-chan? You live here, after all."

"I do not come to town much unless I'm accompanied by one of the other girls... usually they're the ones guiding me around." Towa frowned. "Perhaps it would have been wise if we had stayed with Hime-san and the others."

"But then it would have taken more time to buy everything!" Ellen pointed out, a pleased look on her face as she had been the one to purpose this plan- split up and split their shopping duties, and save valuable preparation time! Of course, it only took a second for the reality of their current situation to set upon her, and her pleased look turned into one of regret. "W-well, it's not like we knew this would happen..."

"And we didn't even get the cake yet." Makoto frowned, folding her arms in front of her chest. "What do we do? Ah, that's right!" Turning to the other two, she couldn't help but grin at her brilliant idea. "I've heard that during times like this, you should seek help from a police box! That's what I see on TV all the time!"

"Oh, that's a good idea!" Ellen nodded her head, turning towards Towa. "So, Towa, where's the nearest police box?"

The blank look on the princess' face was all the answer the other two needed- by the time she had replied with a thoughtful 'I have no idea', their excited faces had fallen.

"What are we going to do?" Ellen asked. "At this rate, we'll just end up delaying the party. And you can't have a party without a cake!"

"No, I think it's too early to panic! It's still early, there's plenty of time to get the cake and get back to Noble Academy! It's alright!" Makoto reassured her. "I don't think Yumegahana is that big of a town, we surely find the cake shop soon enough if we try!"

"You say that, but we've already spent fifteen minutes basically wandering in circles." Ellen pointed out.

"Now, now, this sort of thing will not get us anywhere." Towa interjected, glancing between the two. "We must remain calm at all times, and surely we will be able to think of a solution."

"That's true." Makoto nodded her head. "At the very least, we were able to find this map, so why don't we try a little harder? It's too bad Davie isn't with me though, if she was, we could just rely on her to find the others for us."

"Ah, that's it!" Ellen's eyes lit up, and she hurriedly reached into her purse, leaving the other two to watch on in confusion. "Otokichi-san gave me just the sort of thing for this!"

With a triumphant grin on her face, Ellen pulled out a purple and blue cell phone from her purse- holding it forth as if it were a magnificent trophy.

"Oh, why that's the human world's magical item!" Towa clapped her hands, her eyes shining brightly. "With this, we can contact people no matter what the distance! To think that you have such an amazing thing, Ellen-san... I see you in a new a light!"

"No, no, it's not that big of a deal." Ellen turned red in spite of her words, scratching the back of her neck. "I mean, in this world, having this sort of thing is completely normal! That means, with this sacred item, my loyal and trustworthy companion, Keitai-san, we can contact Hime and the others without a problem!"

"I see, a cellphone, huh!" Makoto nodded her head. "If Davie were here, she could turn into one herself... ah, but you can't really call anyone on it, so it's kind of useless. Although it's a different type than this one, now that I look closer."

"Is it not one of the Intelligent Phones?" Towa inquired. "It does not resemble the Cure Line that Hime-san and her friends have..."

"No, I think it's what they call a flipped phone. Cause, you see?" Carefully moving the two sections of the flip phone apart, as if she was afraid of somehow breaking them, Ellen popped it open to show the other two girls.

"Oh, how splendid!" Towa clapped her hands. "With this, we can call Hime-san to help us!"

"Good going, Ellen!" Makoto beamed. "With this, we have nothing to worry about! Hurry up and call her!"

"Yes, of course!" Bringing the phone to her ear, Ellen held it there for a few minutes- her expression gradually going more and more blank, before she slowly lowered the phone. "Um... by any chance, do either of you know how to use a cell phone? Now that I think about it, I've only answered calls..."

"Eh?"

"Now that you mention it..." Makoto trailed off. "Usually Davie is the one handling making phone calls for me, so I've never actually..."

"Ah..." Ellen trailed off. "Come to think of it, I don't know Hime's phone number..."

A silence overcame the three girls for a moment before Towa hesitantly spoke up. "What about Michiru-san? Or Kaoru-san?"

"No, I don't know their numbers either." Ellen shook her head, staring at the phone in her hands that was increasingly becoming a useless lump of plastic. "W-what are we going to do?"

"W-what about a contact book?" Makoto offered after a moment. "According to Davie, you can store a bunch of numbers in a phone... maybe you have something like that set up, Ellen!"

"O-oh, you're right!" Ellen nodded, staring back down at the phone. "...Where do I find them?"

"Is it not voice activated?" Towa inquired, poking lightly at the screen with her nail. "What a strange magic device, to not require a spoken incantation..."

"Why don't you let me see it, Ellen? Maybe I can recall what Davie does to call people if I hold it." Makoto offered.

"Ah, sure." Nodding her head, Ellen passed the phone over towards Makoto, who carefully accepted it, her hands shaking in spite of herself. "B-be careful though. It's an important partner of mine, after all!"

"R-right!" Nodding her head, Makoto gingerly held the device, as if she were holding a delicate piece of china. Staring intensely at it, she carefully moved her fingers, pressing down on a button-

BEEP.

Startled, by the unexpected sound, the purple haired idol let out a yelp, the phone slipping from her hands. Diving to save it, Ellen reached out, only for the phone to bounce off her fingers- and go skidding into a nearby puddle, completely submerged.

"Ah."

A long moment of silence overcame the three girls, before they all snapped to their senses, quickly hurrying over towards the puddle. Reaching in, Ellen pulled out the phone, the screen of which was now starting to fizzle with static, before going completely black.

"...it's dead." Shaking, Ellen felt her eyes growing slightly hot. "It's been by my side ever since Otokichi-san gave it to me... an important treasure that he trusted to me."

"Sorry! I'm really sorry, Ellen! I didn't mean to kill your flipped phone!" Makoto reached over, gripping her friends shoulders. "W-we can still revive it, right? It's not over yet, is it?"

"It's no good... the phone company won't replace wet phones. I heard that once on TV." Ellen teared up, holding the phone close to her chest. "It's always been my loyal connection to Otokichi-san and the other girls... Whenever he needed to tell me to pick up eggs at the store, it was always there for us..."

"Certainly for such a noble fallen soldier, it is only appropriate to host a funeral." Towa spoke up, placing a hand on both of the girl's shoulders. "We should make sure to send off your steadfast companion with a smile, Ellen-san. I'm certain that Keitai-san will be happier that way."

"You're right... it would like that." Nodding her head, Ellen brushed back a tear. "We'll give it a sendoff to remember."

___________________________________________________

"So you... buried it?"

"Yes." Ellen nodded her head. "Makoto and Towa sung a very lovely hymn together in it's remembrance. It was a very lovely ceremony."

"I... see." The clerk of the cellphone store could only blink slowly, wondering if perhaps he was being featured on some sort of candid camera show. "Well, unfortunately you need to have your cellphone here for me to replace it, and our plan doesn't cover for water damage... and certainly not damage from being buried. But well, I'll see what I can do for you, Kurokawa-san..."

He definitely wasn't getting paid enough for this.


	2. Towa's Cellphone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Towa wants a cellphone of her own, Kanata helps, and Kirara is filled with regret.

"And that is why I asked you here today, Kirara-san, in order to help me acquire a cellular phone of my very own."

They hadn't even set foot inside the store yet, and Kirara was already regretting her earlier promise to the princess of the Hope Kingdom. Not bothering to conceal her visible regret, Kirara let out a deep sigh, deciding to let the story that the redhead had just told her go without retorting- no matter how many places she could do that in, and how much she wanted to.

She was aiming to be a top model, not the straight man in a comedy duo, after all.

"I'm grateful that you invited me here as well, Towa." Kanata flashed a smile towards his little sister- and Kirara couldn't help but wonder how he was so unfazed after that story. She always thought that the prince would have a little more common sense than his sister, but maybe that wasn't the case...

Today was going to be a long day, wasn't it?

"Of course, big brother!" Towa clapped her hands together. "After all, I would very much like for you to be my first contact after I obtain a cellular phone. And of course, I would very much like you to be my second!" She quickly added on, turning towards the brunette.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Kirara nodded her head, unable to help but smile a little. She blinked though, a though popping into her head, as she glanced up towards Kanata. "Kanata, do you have a cellphone already?"

"Yes, Nishikido-san gave me one while I still had amnesia. I think he was afraid I'd get lost if I wandered off somewhere." Kanata replied, dutifully pulling out a simple white cellphone from his pocket. "I haven't really used it much, though."

"Heeh, I'm sort of impressed." Kirara blinked, before turning back to Towa, leading the two members of the royal family into the store. "I think a prepaid cellphone would be best for you, Towachii. They have a lot of simple and easy to use models at this store that would be good for you."

"Prepaid?" Towa tilted her head, blinking a little. "Are we not getting me one of the Intelligent Phones?"

"The phrase you're looking for is smartphone, Towachii." Kirara corrected her. "And yes, a prepaid phone. After all, it's not like they have cellphone service in the Hope Kingdom, so it's only useful to you as long as you're here in Yumegahana."

"Yes, that's true, I suppose..." Towa blinked, frowning a little. "It surely would be nice if we could, though. Ah, perhaps you could arrange something, brother?"

"All we'd have to do is install one of those big towers, right?" Kanata frowned for a moment, contemplating the matter. "I see no reason why it couldn't be done."

"No, no, it's not that simple." Kirara sighed, scratching the back of her head. "It's a lot more complicated than that."

"Oh, is it?" Kanata blinked, looking mildly disappointed. "Well, perhaps we can work something out yet, Towa."

"Yes, brother!" Nodding her head, Towa's eyes shone with eagerness, as she turned back to her roommate. "Then, if you will, Kirara-san, please assist me!"

"...Yes." Was all Kirara found herself able to say, busying herself by glancing around the store. Spotting the model that she was looking for, she walked over towards the display, picking up the sample phone and handing it over towards Towa. "This was the model I was thinking about getting for you, Towachii. According to Minamin's research, it's simple and easy to use... I think Haruharu has one like it as well."

"Oh, how splendid! It is quite the lovely red color as well!" Taking the phone, Towa marveled over it, turning it around in her hands. "Well then, now that we've settled on the matter, let us waste no time in returning to the dorms."

"No, no, Towachii, not yet!" Reaching out to grab Towa's arm before the girl spun on her heel, getting ready to leave the store, Kirara halted her progress. "It's not that simple! We can't just leave without paying for it!"

"Oh, is that so?" Towa blinked, turning back around. "Well then in that case, pardon me."

Heaving another sigh- she'd lost count of how many times she had done that already today- Kirara relaxed. "Now then, I'm going out on a limb here, but do you know how to use your cellphone, Kanata?"

"Yes, somewhat." Kanata nodded his head. "I'm afraid I don't understand the first thing about what these 'apps' are supposed to be, though."

"Ah, that's fine, you two don't need to worry about stuff like that." Kirara said, waving a hand. "As long as you both can learn how to make calls and text, that's plenty."

"Text?" Towa blinked, tilting her head.

"Yes, text." Kirara nodded her head. "In a way, I guess you could say it's slightly similar to sending a letter, only-"

"Kirara!" Towa huffed, puffing out her cheeks, not letting the other girl finish her sentence. "I believe when I asked you to help me, I mentioned the cellular phones magic ability to connect to other people in an instant as one of the reasons why I desired one! If I desired to write a letter, I am well informed with how to use a carrier pigeon!"

"It does indeed seem easier to write a letter on a sheet of paper rather than on such a small screen." Kanata agreed, inclining his head. "And where would the letter come out of? I do not see any slot for such a thing... surely the carrier pigeon doesn't transport the phone as well?"

"No, that's..." Momentarily struck speechless, Kirara placed a hand on her head, trying to get the rising headache to subside. "The letter thing was just a metaphor, I didn't mean it literally." Dropping her hand, she looked between the both of them, before she reached into her purse, pulling out her own cellphone and opening up a conversation between herself and her manager to show them.

"You see? It's written words that are transferred instantly between phones. So it's like an instant letter." Kirara explained.

"I see, so the carrier pigeons are also magical... most impressive." Kanata mused, staring at his own cellphone in amazement.

"...yes. The carrier pigeons are magic." Defeated, Kirara decided it was perhaps in her best interest to not retort too much. "Well, I'll teach you all about that later, so for now, let's get everything set up with the clerk over here."

Taking a step over towards the clerk, Kirara paused, quickly hurrying over towards the accessory wall, and plucking a protective phone cover off of it, before joining the other two again. Better safe than sorry- who knows what Towa would do to that phone when she wasn't looking. "Alright, now we're ready."

"Wonderful! Thank you very kindly for your assistance today, Kirara! I cannot wait to show it to Miss Shamour." Pleased with herself, Towa followed after Kirara, allowing the other girl to take the sample phone from her.

"You're welcome, Towachii." Kirara gave her friend a slightly strained smile, simply grateful that she'd managed to somehow get through this ordeal in tact- before it dawned on her that she had offered to help Towa, of all people, learn how to use a phone.

There wasn't any chance that Miss Shamour's princess lessons also included cellphone lessons, right?

...It was going to be a long day.


End file.
